Technical Field
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus which molds a metal pipe with a flange.
Description of Related Art
In the past, a molding apparatus has been known which performs molding by expanding a heated metal pipe material by supplying gas into the heated metal pipe material. For example, a molding apparatus shown in the related art is provided with an upper mold and a lower mold which are paired with each other, a holding section which holds a metal pipe material between the upper mold and the lower mold, and a gas supply section which supplies gas into the metal pipe material held by the holding section. In this molding apparatus, it is possible to mold the metal pipe material into a shape corresponding to the shape of a mold by expanding the metal pipe material by supplying gas into the metal pipe material in a state of being held between the upper mold and the lower mold.